A Friend in the Dark Dimension
by S. A. Arkenburgh
Summary: Kol has been trotting around the Dark Dimension for a while, and frankly, he hates it. It isn't until a certain little dead witch shows up that things get more interesting around this place.


Kol sat at the bar somewhere in the cleaner side of the Dark Dimension—the place where all supernatural creatures went after actual death. It was a dastardly place. When he walked the physical, lively plain, nobody could see him, except maybe Jeremy, that idiotic boy.

The lounge was full of people of his past. Some good, some bad, but really, there was nothing they could do about it. They were all here in the afterlife, and so inflicting pain was unsuccessful. Really, what could they do? Kill him? Yeah, right.

Literal death sucked. Vampires, witches, hunters, and werewolves were monsters—"abominations" as his mother had said, though she had double standards when it came to the witch part. Regardless, Heaven and Hell didn't affect the supernatural. They were freaks of nature that should've never existed, so they all went to the same place no matter how good or bad they were. Really, the Dark Dimension was much like the Earthly world, except that it was dirtier and had a lack of humans. There were also "royals", such as old creatures—mainly witches and their favored few—that founded the world. Beforehand, nobody knew where the supernatural creatures went after they were exited from the Earthly world.

He'd noticed that the Bennett witch line held major importance here. Figures.

Kol emptied his glass in one swift shot and stood up. Dark alcohol wasn't the same as the good stuff. He missed his undead life terribly. Time didn't move forward here. It didn't go back. It just _was_. The sky was always a smoky purple and pink of twilight—the sun was down, but the moon wasn't quite out. That way everybody could be out. Black ash always covered the ground and permeated the sky. There was never any fresh air, and he hated everything…

…Until a certain little witch stepped through the doorway and took a seat next to him.

"Bonnie?" he said in shock as she ordered a drink and downed it without acknowledging him.

"The one and only," she said blandly as she stared at her empty glass.

Kol laughed, "So, you finally bit the dust, huh? I knew it wouldn't be long if you were using that expression crap. Your family here didn't support it."

It was true. The Bennett witches were _very_ important here. _They_ were the ones that were referred to as "the spirits", and if they didn't agree with something, it didn't happen long.

She scoffed and drank down the refill the bartender gave her.

"Well, at least you're a spirit now," Kol said carelessly, as if he enjoyed her miserable state.

"Not a very good one," she stated. "I'm too busy walking the line of both dimensions."

Kol knew what she meant by that: she was hanging out in the Earth world, but as a ghost, so only a select few could see her, such as Jeremy, who had the luck of receiving a "get out of jail free" card and being resurrected to walk with the living again. Other than the fact that he hated Jeremy for killing him, fact was, he was kind of jealous that he got to live again.

"Well, you're important here," he said. "You won't have a bad afterlife, although it certainly upsets me. You didn't like me when we were living."

"And I don't like you now," she replied. "However, you're pretty important here, too. The Originals are practically legends, or so I've heard. You're practically famous, and don't worry. You'll see all of your siblings here soon enough. I'll help see to it."

Kol became quiet and mumbled, "Not all of them."

Finn was already here, already married to Sage with their demon dog, Saber and pet underworld falcon, Talon. It disgusted him. What was the point for all of it? They were dead! It's not like they'd ever be a happy family, or a whole one. Their father was evil to an extent, and their mother was absolutely nuts. Then there was the fact that Henrik would never have to endure the horrors of the Dark Dimension. He was a young human boy when he died, and so he was probably off playing in a field in Heaven, probably even sporting wings and a halo since he was the sweetest and most sensitive boy Kol had ever had the honor of knowing. He desperately missed his little brother sometimes, but he knew that Henrik was better off wherever he was than here.

"Looks like we lost a lot with our actions," Bonnie said as she finally looked at Kol. "You want to have a drink with me? I'll call a truce now that we're both spending an eternity in the same world."

He smiled at her words and realized that fighting and bickering would give then a forever or annoyance, and being on good terms would go so much smoother.

"Sure," he gave a charming smile and sat back down at the bar beside her.

Literal death sucked, but maybe it wouldn't so much with a friend.

**I'm not a big fan of "Kolonnie" or whatever they're called, but I don't hate them, and I think they'd be great as friends, at least. I like writing Kol because he seems so dynamic with a sense of humor. Hope you liked it!**

**Much Love!**

**-S. A. Arkenburgh**


End file.
